


Honest

by CatrinaSL



Series: Marry Me [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Doom, F/M, Fashion Show, Marriage Proposal, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Science Bros, Shopping, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Darcy's first day in the Tower, and she's getting an up close and personal look at the eccentricities of Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

"This isn't... how things usually are," Bruce told Darcy.

Darcy surveyed the scene. "It's Tony Stark's lab, right? If you hadn't said anything, I don't think I would have noticed."

The man in question appeared, sporting a tuxedo. He strutted toward them and spun slowly as he got closer. "Is this the one?" he asked Jane.

Jane sighed. "Tony," she said, exasperated. "Why are we doing this?"

The billionaire looked at her as though this was a stupid question, as though he hadn't turned the lab into a fashion show complete with a runway, a curtain separating the stage from his changing area, and very comfortable chairs for the tiny audience consisting of Bruce, Jane, and Darcy (who was finding her first day in Stark Tower after graduating from Culver very surreal).

"Because you're my friends?" Tony pointed out. "Isn't that a thing friends do? Help each other pick out clothes?"

"Usually they do it in a clothing store," Bruce told him. "Not in a lab, where they're supposed to be running simulations for creating an Einstein-Rosen bridge."

"And _friends_ give each other the chance to agree to go along, or no, Nancy, I don't want to help you pick out a prom dress," Jane continued. "Not because we're bad friends, but because _science_."

Tony pouted a little, then turned to Darcy and tugged on the lapels of the tuxedo jacket he was wearing. "What do you think?" he asked her. "Would _you_ make an honest man out of me?"

Darcy looked him over, then stood and adjusted his tie. "I think I'll have to," she replied.

"Wait," Jane began, frowning. "Are you—?"

"Is that—?" Bruce interrupted.

"Should we leave all this stuff up?" Tony asked Darcy. "I could probably get some wedding dresses here in an hour or two for you to try on."

Darcy laughed. "I think maybe we should get to know each other a little first."

"They're Soulmates," Bruce realized.

Jane groaned. "We're doomed."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148639280573/honest)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
